Where Are You?
by Agirlofmanyfandoms101
Summary: L has been missing for 15 years and Rachel has yet to find him. She calls on the help of her friends. Sequel to "America Should Have Stayed In Bed."
1. Chapter 1

Where Are You?

Where are you?

Summery: L has been missing for 15 years Rachel has yet to find him. She calls on the help of her friends. Sequel to america should have stayed in bed.

Fifteen years. Fifteen long years. Rachel woke up on the day that was the anniversary of the day her first born son was taken from her. She rolled over to look at her husband, John Gage. She had bitten him and all his friends shortly after her son had been kidnapped at only three days old. Things haven't changed much except for the paramedic program. It had gotten better and even more lives were saved thanks to all the things they were now allowed to do. Rachel was happy that there had been all those good changes but on days like today she just wanted to curl up and cry.

!

L looked at the person who he called father for all his life. He called him that because it was what was expected but he didn't feel any connection with him as such. He also didn't feel like the person he called mother was his mother. He had always felt a little off but on days like today he truly felt it. It was like there was someone out there calling him.

!

America woke up with a strange feeling like to day would be interesting to say the least because today he was getting married to England. It was the first time two countries got and stayed married. He hoped that his maid of honor would be up to the task today.

Yes he was playing the bride. He drew the line at a dress though.

!

Rachel got up and out of bed. "Come on honey it's time to get up and get ready for the wedding."

Johnny sat up slowly and yawned, "yes dear." He smirked slightly as she glared at him. "Ok, ok I'm up."

They take their time getting ready and when they are Rachel is in a stunning red dress with a white shawl and blue shoes. She looks amazing and Johnny tells her so.

"Oh stop you. I know you're just being nice. I highly doubt that a fat baby bump is attractive."

"That's where you're wrong my dear. You look even more beautiful today than on the day I met you."

"You met me at a car crash."

"True, but I still thought you were beautiful."

They walked out the door and Johnny helped his wife into the Rover that he still had and it had kept in good condition all these years.

!

They got to the church and Rachel was whisked away to the area where the bridesmaids were getting ready. Soon the wedding started and Rachel was leading the procession with Virginia behind her and New York and Hawaii behind her the flower girl was Rachel and John's six year old daughter Sarah and the ring bearer was her twin brother Roy Jr. Then after Roy Jr. had taken his place by France, who was England's best man, (John, Roy and Chet were the other groomsmen) the bridal march started playing and America walked in with Canada by his side and a smile on his face that would light up the room. After the ceremony the group went to one of L.A's finest hotels for the reception. Practically the whole world was there. After they cut the first piece of cake and fed it to each other the rest of the guests got some and the party really got started when France got into the champaigne. Let's just say that American champaign and a Frenchman don't go well together. Nor do a drunk Frenchman and a microphone. Other than that the party went off without a hitch.

!

In a more rundown part of L.A. a man by the name of Beyond Birthday was putting the finishing touches on a plan that was 15 years in the making.


	2. Chapter 2

**America and England left on their honeymoon and everyone else went home to continue what the romantic atmosphere started. Rachel and John were glad that Jenny had offered to take the twins for the weekend so they could have some time alone with each other before the triplets were born. Both Chris and Jenny had followed in their father and uncle's footsteps and became fireman/woman- paramedics and they were the second best team there was. Chris had gotten married but Jenny was still single. Doctors Brakett, Early and Morton were all still working at Rampart and Dixie McAll was now Dixie Early. She was loving her job as Nurse to The countries and with her on the job the world's economy was doing better then ever. Things were going great except for the lingering sadness that Rachel felt everyday.**

!

Beyond was happy because today he would finally extract the perfect revenge on L senior. The best part was that he was going to use his own son. He had had to wait till he was fifteen because that was when his powers and bloodlust would start to appear. He didn't mind that Rachel had gotten remarried that just added more toys to his game.

The first step was to kidnap the twins. After that he would send them to a friend of his in a different dimension where they would be safe unless their mother didn't play his game. Misa was also excited because she'd get to make the woman who took her Light-kun away from her pay.

!

Rachel was sitting on her and Johnny's bed looking at the case file that contained all the evidence that was found the day her first born son went missing. The twins didn't know that they had an older brother and unless he magically showed up they never would. She looked at the pictures that were found on the roll of film found at the scene of the crime. One was a picture of L senior the other was a picture of L junior. Those were the only two pictures on the roll of film.

!

Professor James Moriarty looked happily at the email he had just gotten from his friend about the plan that he had been helping with for the past few years. He was glad it involved children. He liked strapping bombs to kids. The raw fear in their eyes was somehow more enjoyable than when it was in the eyes of an adult.

!

After a weekend of fun and games of the adult variety. Rachel and John went to pick the kids up. When they got to Jenny's apartment it was empty and to Rachel's trained detective eye it had been abandoned for days. She told Johnny to not touch anything and go to a neighbors apartment and call the police. "I know your here Beyond! Come out now and face me! Or are you too much of a coward?" silence was the only answer she got. She felt a sting on her neck and knew no more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Johnny had just gotten back from calling the police when he saw his wife being dragged off to a black car. He ran after it but he couldn't keep up. He did get the licenseplate number. When the police got there he told them what had happened as far as he could tell. "So me and my wife,who's six months pregnant by the way, come here to pick up our six year old twins from spending a weekend with their cousin. When we got here the place was a mess. My wife told me to go call the police." One of the officers held up his hand. "You mean to tell me that you left your pregnant wife alone at a crime scene?" **

"Yes, but I forgot to mention that she is Rachel Gage." the younger of the two officers looked confused but the older one had a look of recognition on his face. "You mean the lady who has helped our police station catch criminals that were to hard to catch even for our best detectives?"

"The one and the same." the younger officer decided that he would ask his partner later. The older officer lead the search throughout the apartment and in the bedroom they find Jenny unconscious on her bed. Johnny went into paramedic mode and checked her vitals and found that she was fine and just coming round from the effects of chloroform.

"Uncle Johnny? What happened?" her eyes go wide when she remembers that Sarah and Roy had stayed with her over the weekend.

"HE HAS THE KIDS!"

"Who has the kids Jenny?"

"I don't know his name but he looked like who Rachel described as Beyond Birthday." Johnny could feel his pulse quicken and the color drain from his face as he imagined what that monster could be doing to his wife and kids. The police officers helped him sit down in a chair. The older one started asking questions.

"So I take it you at least know about the person who took your kids?"

"Yes I do. He grew up in the same orphanage as my wife and they and the man who was my wife's first husband, who's dead, were all good friends. Both boys liked Rachel but she only had eyes for L. B was furious. He beat Rachel up and ran away leaving her for dead." Johnny shuddered thinking about the past his wife had told him about in bits and pieces over the years. "L was the one to find her. He rushed her to the infirmary at the orphanage where she was in a coma for a week. L never left her side. When she woke up the first thing she smelled was strawberry cheesecake and the first thing she saw was L. He helped her recover and shortly after that they were married."

"So you're saying that you think the man who kidnapped her and your children was this Beyond Birthday?"

"I really think so Officer."

"Then we will do what we can to find her."

"It won't be easy because BB likes to play games. And now Rachel is the prize."

"What kind of games?"

"Games that, if you loose, your loved ones die."

Jenny, who had been quiet all this time, looked at her uncle "Poor Rachel. We both know that she would give up her life to protect the twins but with triplets on the way what's she going to do?"

!

That same thought was going through Rachel's mind as she sat in her cell with her children. She held her twins close as she felt her triplets move inside her. She sends out a telepathic plea to her friends across the dimensions to band together and help her.

!

Zim was studying some kind of mixture of Irken food and human food that would be safe for him to eat. He felt a strange buzzing in his PAK that he knew meant he had a telepathic message coming in from Rachel. 'please help, me and my children have been kidnapped by beyond birthday.' after that it gave the location she knew John would be at. Zim ran up stairs to his husband Dib."DIB WE HAVE A NEW MISSION!"

"I'm standing right by you Zim you don't have to yell. So what is this mission?"

"I will explain on the way!"

Zim grabs Dib and they head to the Voot.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N this chapter is more of a filler but the next one will have action in it

**Near was building a small city out of dice when he got the message. "Giovani I have just gotten a telepathic message from R I will be going to help with her rescue. I leave you in charge of the SPK."**

"are you sure you want to do that near?"

"Yes. R is a good friend of mine. Without her we would not have solved the Kira case."

"You are the boss Boss."

"I will return as soon as possible."

With that Near pressed a button on his pajamas and teleported away.

!

Jhonny was waiting in a field on his ranch for the help he knew his wife had sent for to arrive. He had called some of the countries and they said they would come help. (Italy only agreed to come because Romano would yell at him if he didn't come) he saw what Rachel had told him was an Irken Voot Cruser so he knew that Zim was on the way. Then he turned around and saw a guy in white pajamas with snow white hair.

"you must be Near."

"Yes."

'Yep Rachel was right this guy shows no emotion what so ever.'

Johnny looked over and saw his shift mates coming up the drive way. "hey guys. What are you doing here?"

Chet spoke up for the group. "Roy called us after Jenny told him what happened. We came to help man."

"As did we."

Johnny looked around and saw doctors Early, Morton and Bracket leading what could only be described as an army of countries. All the countries he had met over the years. Even England and America had cut their honeymoon short to come help.

Johnny looked at all the people who thought his wife was important enough to stop what they were doing to come help him find her.

!

Rachel was awakened by the loud noise of her cell door opening. She looked up and saw her captor and someone she had never seen before.

"Oh good your awake. This is my friend Moriarty he's going to be playing with the children while I play with you."

The twins stood in front of their mother. Sarah, who was half human half vampire, growled threateningly. "I won't let you hurt my mommy!"

Beyond just chuckled at this display.

"How sweet, do you have a bite to go with that bark? Moriarty you know what to do."

"Of course." Moriarty takes the children by the collars of their shirts and drags them away. Beyond turns to Rachel.

"I have someone I would like you to meet. Come on out L!"

"You called father?"

L stepped into the room. When Rachel saw him she gasped. Here standing before her was a carbon copy of her former husband.

"Yes, father?"

"It's time you learned what a vampire can do. Now I will puncture her neck and let you finish the job."

With that Beyond pierced Rachel's neck with a needle and then licked the site clean.

"Your turn son." He backs off and lets his son take over not realizing that he is fulfilling an ancient Marzipaniean law that a son's first blood is always from his mother.

As L drank he slowly remembered that this lady was his mother and that he had been kidnapped by the man he called father.

!

The small army was in the middle of a field on Johnny's ranch plotting their strategy. Near was in charge of this part.

"team A you will wait here while team B scopes out the location of the twins and rescues R because if I know BB he has separated them from her."

Team A was lead by America and consisted of Johnny, Hungary, Russia. France and Canada. Along with 25 of the states.

Team B was lead by England and consisted of China, Japan, Germany, Zim and Dib.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chet came out of the house. "Johnny someone just left a message in some strange language on your answering machine!" Johnny and some of the countries ran to the house where the rest of his shift mates were staring at his home phone like it was going to bite them or something. Hank pressed the play button. What came out was something that to people who couldn't understand it, it sounded like gibberish but if you could understand it, it sounded like this: "I think it's cute that you think that you and your little army can stop me. Yes I know you have an army gathering and yes the house is bugged. I can see all of you listening to this message right now. I feel I must warn you though. If more than the people I ask for come to the location I am about to give you there will be no living person to rescue. The list should be arriving to your fax machine now." with a faint click the answering machine went silent. And the fax machine came to life. A pice of paper with a list of names and a note at the bottom 'wait three months and then come to this address if you come now there won't be anybody there.' Johnny looked at the list of names on the paper. He only had three people coming with him. America, Zim and Dib. They had three months to prepare for what he knew would be a fight for the lives of those most dear to him. Something told him that fighting a five alarm fire would be easier than what he was about to do.**

!

Beyond came back in to the room with Rachel's cell in it. "so son how did it taste?"

L looked up from where he was sitting by his mother. His hand had been feeling the movements of his three youngest siblings. "you lied to me." the words were cold and devoid of any emotion except anger. His eyes were cold and hard. "You lied TO ME! I called you father all these years not even knowing that you had kidnapped me."

Beyond glared at Rachel. "You told him didn't you? For that I will punish your other children." He points to a tv screen that has Roy and Sarah in a cage dangling over a pool full of radioactive sharks. Beyond picked up a microphone. "James I told you not to go all cliché with this."

"But it's fun to watch them squirm when one of the sharks jumps up at them."

Beyond rolls his eyes. "As fun as that is its not what I wanted you to do with them and you know it."

Rachel looked at the screen in horror. "please let my children go! I'll do anything you want just let them go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Because without them the game wouldn't be any fun.

"

A/N: I need suggestions for what beyond could have Moriarty do too the kids if rachel doesn't play his games.


	6. Chapter 6

**Beyond turned off the tv. "Here's how this game works, I do what I want with you or your children suffer."**

L had left after his dad had turned the tv on and went to his room to think things over. 'I can't believe that monster took me away from my family.' He was looking at his reflection in the mirror when it suddenly blinked on its own. 'The hell?'

"Hello son." his reflection spoke to him.

"when the hell did I end up in Harry Potter™?"

"This is no wizard movie son. I am your father."

"But mother said you were dead."

"I am dead. I'm possessing this mirror right now."

"Then you don't mind that she remarried?"

"Not at all. I told her on our wedding night that if anything happened to me that she should try and find happiness with someone else."

"That was very kind of you. Now let's get down to business, I have a feeling that you didn't just come here to chat about old times."

"You're right. I came here to warn you that Beyond has a mind control chip embedded in your scalp and he plans to use you to play his twisted games with your mother. There is some good news however, he let you drink your mother's blood which, according to her planet's law is tradition. It will also be his down fall. Drinking her blood made you remember her."

"So that means the chip won't have as strong a hold on me. Which means that I will have some control over what's happening."

!

Johnny was pacing in his living room trying to connect with Rachel over their mental connection. But to no avail. The list had been taped to the wall. On it were the names of eight people.

Johnny

America

England

France

Zim

Dib

Alabama

Canada

Were the people Beyond had chosen.

Near and Germany were discussing strategy.

"We have three months to prepare the plan and the group. Near you take the planning part and I will train the troops."

"Right."

"alright everyone who's name is on the list report to the east field at dawn." after getting affirmative nods he went to plan his strategy.

!

In the room where Rachel was caged up Beyond was sitting in an over-stuffed arm chair watching her like a cat watches a canary.

"If your going to do something to me go ahead I'm not scared of you!"

"Temper temper my dear Rachel. You know that stress is bad for someone in your condition. Besides I have a plan and it involves Your precious twins and you."

He turned to the microphone and tells Moriarty to lower the cage but when he looked he saw the cage empty and his cohort dead in the water with the sharks devouring him.

"What the hell happened?"

Rachel was smirking. "I might have neglected to mention that female vampires develop quicker and, well he must have made her mad."

"No matter. I have hoped to torture you emotionally as well as physically but beggars can't be choosers. So I'll just stick with the sexual abuse." his gaze was starting to make her uncomfortable as he walked towards the cage.

!

To say Johnny was suprised by the sudden appearance of his children would be an understatement.

"Roy, Sarah what are you doing here? And why do you have blood all over your hands young lady?"

The twins explained everything that beyond put them through. Roy praising his sister for how she helped them escape.

"You should have seen her daddy it was like that guy weighed nothing!" Sarah was blushing fiercely at the praise.

"Your the one who teleported us out of there Roy."

"I'm proud of both of you. Now all we have to do is save mommy."

Germany came over and knelt down to the kids level. "Do you have any idea where you were? Or how to get there?"

The twins shook their heads sadly.

Zim came over to the group. "This makes our job easier now that we don't have smeets to rescue. So now we just have to wait for three months to rescue Rachel."


	7. Chapter 7

**Today was the day. The day that Johnny had been waiting for and dreading for three months has finally come. The day he would get his wife back. Everything and everyone was as ready as they could be. His shift mates had said that they would be waiting for him. Jenny had taken the kids for the weekend so they wouldn't have to see what that monster might have done to their mother. He looked over at the eight people who would be with him on his mission to get his wife back.**

America looked over at England. He could just see the swell of their child starting to show. He looked over at Johnny, a man he had grown to know over the past fifteen years, he hoped that he would truly be able to say he was one of the Heroes who brought a family back together. England looked over at America silently cursing the bosses who wanted the British Virgin Islands Personified. If that hadn't been the case he would have been out there with his husband in the midst of the danger. He hoped that the others would return safe and sound with the only one needing the help of their doctor friends being Rachel.

!

Rachel was curled up in a ball with her arms around the bulge of her children. She had felt the first pain three hours ago and there haven't been any more since. She could feel the movement of the truck her cage was in. It almost felt like Beyond hit every bump in the road intentionally. She didn't know where she was going but she hoped the truck would stop soon.

!

The group of nine rescuers walked up to the address that had been on the pice of paper suprised to find an old abandoned wear-house in a seedy part of L.A. Johnny looked at the building with disgust if this is where his wife had been for the final three months of her pregnancy then that bastard was going to pay with his life. From the looks on the others faces they felt the same.

Zim couldn't believe that he was actually repaying the favor Rachel had done for him years ago. 'Well better late than never' he thought.

Dib looked at Zim he didn't know what this other alien did for Zim but he hoped that he would be able to help save her. He tightened his grip on the weapon in his hands. This was going to be fun.

Johnny checked his watch and when it was time he gave the signal to start moving into the wear-house. "Ok guys let's go rescue my wife."

There were replies of "Yes sir." and they were on the move.

!

Back at the ranch the states were clustered around England just feeling his bump. Because they weren't human they could feel the tiny movements the baby made. It was comforting to them for some reason. They all silently prayed that their dad would bring Rachel back safely.

!

Canada looked around at all the junk and "other" things in the wear-house he went slightly green around the gills when he thought about poor Rachel trapped here somewhere. He looked over at France who was treading delicately around the trash while pinching his nose.

France noticed this. "Cet endroit pue." he kept walking carefully stepping over a dead rat.

The lights suddenly come on all at once. And there sitting in an old armchair was Beyond.

Johnny had spent weeks thinking about what this guy would look like but nothing could prepare him for the fact that this guy looked a lot like what Rachel had said L senior looked like. Only his shirt was black and he had strawberry jam around his mouth.

"Hello Johnny and friends. Welcome to my wear-house. Now I know why you came here and you can have her. IF you find her in time. I have hidden her somewhere in this building. There is also a gas bomb that when it goes off will release a gas that is deadly to Marzipanieans but harmless to humans. Oh and I gave her something to induce labor so have fun. And before I forget you have three hours." with that he leaves his chair and walks out of the room. "and don't even try to call for back up. Your walkie-talkies won't work for anything but talking to each other. I'll be watching in the security office." he goes over to a door opens it goes in and closes it.

Johnny looked at the group. "We will have to do a grid search. We will spread out and search this room and then only after we are all back together will we search the rest of the building."

Everyone nodded their agreement and spread out to search.

!

Rachel wished she could scream but the sock in her mouth prevented that. She had been having contractions every twenty minutes and it was very painful. She was tied to the bars of her cage by her arms and legs. Her legs were spread wide enough that when the babies started to come she would be able to push. 'What was in that stuff Beyond gave me? It must have been something to start my labor but make it slow but painful.'

!

The rescue team had finished searching the main room. Now they were searching the offices they had gotten to the last one in the hall. Alabama was the one to open the door. And close it just as quickly.

"Dad! I found her! But johnny should be the one to go in first."

America looked at his son questioningly. "whys that?"at the blush he received he got the feeling he didn't want to know.

Johnny went into the room and gasped at the sight. There in a cage to small for his liking was his wife. He ran over to her and opened the cage. He made her decent and called the others in.

Zim wasted no time in locating the bomb. With an expert hand he disabled it. He threw it into the next room just incase Beyond had put another timer in it.

America picked Rachle up and the group ran out of the building. As soon as they got out it imploded. Rachel smiled weakly.

"He should have learned to never under estimate me. I had a bomb in my cage set to go off as soon as I left the building. You can come out now L."

The lanky form of a teenager came out of the shadows.

"Hello. I'm her son. She told me about what happened fifteen years ago. I thank you for saving her."

Johnny walked over to the boy. "My name is John Gage."

"I know. I also know that you married my mother. And that in addition to the three on the way I have two other siblings."

Johnny nodded. Before anything else could be said however the babies made it known to Rachel, who made it known to the group, that they wanted out NOW.

!

Things were quiet at the ranch until the rescue party came back with a very in labor Rachel. England rushed over to America after the taller country handed Rachel over to the doctors. He kissed America on the lips and hugged him tight. Alabama was being crushed by his siblings. Zim and Dib went away quietly having done their part.

!

It was a few hours later and the babies were born. Rachel was resting in her bed. The three babies resting in their crib close by. She looked up as L and Near came in.

"hello you two. What brings you here?"

"I have decided to make L my partner."

Rachel looked at him. " I had a feeling you would. What do you think L?"

"I think it would be a great opportunity."

Rachel smiled. "then go for it."

"thank you mother. I will visit every so often."

"That would be nice."

The duo left and Rachel was alone again. 'things do have a way of changing but I love it!'

The End. (for now)


End file.
